Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, text, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming the media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Live streaming media content includes channels or feeds with scheduled content (e.g., premium movie channels) and live broadcasts (e.g., sporting events, news, concerts, etc.). Unlike video-on-demand (VOD) media content, live streaming media content typically does not have a distinct end point and may continue indefinitely. Unfortunately, many viewer devices are designed to work with the finite duration of VOD content.